La pequeña chica gótica
by SamiiKeller
Summary: Duncan conoce a alguien que le demuestra que las penas de uno pueden ser la felicidad de ambos.
1. Chapter 1

—No Trent, no puedo ir... Ya te dije que no es porque mi "mami" no quiera, si no que tengo este horrible dolor de testículos que me terminara matando... Sí... Dude... Ok, mira, si ves a alguna vieja buena follatela por mi... ¡Exacto!... Si saluda a Owen de mi parte... Adiós... ¡No me mandes besos maricón!

Y colgué.  
Me tire en la cama mirando los pósters en mi pared. Se qué hubiera sido mil veces mejor salir con mis amigos a esa fiesta, pero me sentía un poco deprimido. Acababa de cortar con mi ex-novia. Ella era algo así como una psyco del orden y las listas. Y yo... Bueno mi cuarto era una cochinada, mis calificaciones una pena y mi aseo personal... Bueno, sólo digamos que leí por internet que bañarte todos los días es dañino.

Courtney era preciosa. Era una pequeña morena con pecas, era increíblemente linda. Ella apenas me dejaba besarla, y extrañamente, abrazarla era considerado para mi un "premio" que ella me daba cada vez que me portaba bien. Ahora imaginen, no pude nunca tocarle ni una boobie. No es que fuera lo más importante, pero un chico de 18 años tiene necesidades.

"Duncan, necesito que hablemos."

Ese era un mensaje de Courtney. Aunque ella me haya terminado a mi, por alguna razón quería seguirme viendo y pues... Quien sabe, quizás y hasta podíamos regresar.

"Cuando quieras, princesa"

Oh si, ella era toda una princesita. "Duncan esto, Duncan eres un sucio, Duncan eso no se hace, ¡Duncan, Duncan, Duncan!" Les juro que nuestra relación era algo más o menos así. Aunque a veces era agradable, tenía una muy linda sonrisa, y cuando me gritaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas me mataba.

"¡No me llames así, idiota!"

"Calma princesa, donde nos veremos?"

"Mañana, en el café Moonbugs a las 3:00"

"Ahí te veré, princesita. Sueña conmigo"

"¡No me llames así! Y no, no lo haré!"

Yo podía jurar que aún me amaba. Deje el teléfono a un lado y me dispuse a dormir. Mañana tendría una divertida cita con mi princesita.

•••

—¡Duncan! —grito Courtney cuando me vio, no pude decidir si lo hacía emocionada o enojada, en cualquiera de las dos formas, sus mejillas estaban rojas... Y me gustaba.

—Hola princesita, disculpa el...

—¡Llegaste 19 minutos tarde!

Estaba enojada.

—Lo importante es que estoy aquí.

—Ok... Toma asiento—me mostró una de las mesas del Moonbugs como si fuera su oficina y me "invito a tomar asiento" frente a un montón de hojas.

—Hey lindura, creo que tu sólita te puedes acabar todos los árboles de central park.

Ella me miro con enojo, pero se que en el fondo se estaba riendo.

—Estos papeles dictan como será nuestra relación de ahora en adelante y no, no estoy diciendo que regresamos como novios, sólo para asegurar nuestra relación como amigos. Hay ciertos formularios que necesito que llenes... ¡Además de una lista de Do & Donts!

¿Recuerdan que les había dicho sobre las listas? ¡Psyco!

—¿Realmente planeas que me lea todo eso? —coloque mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza y subí los pies en la mesa—princesa, sabes que sólo leo en el baño... ¡Y es porque no hay nada que hacer!

—¡Ves! Eso está en la página 15, subíndice 6, el punto número 2. ¡Aquí! —Me señalo una hoja con muchas letras y un "6.2-No actuar de manera grosera o asquerosa enfrente de Courtney"

—Ah, ¿y que tal sobre lo de Princesa?

—Página 2, subíndice 1.1  
"1.1-Evitar sobrenombres, especialmente: princesa"

—Aquí no dice nada sobre muñeca.

—Esta en las últimas páginas, el anexo número 3. Una lista entera de todos los apodos que me has dicho y algunos que se te podrían ocurrir.

Vaya, ella si que estaba mal. ¡Yo nisiquiera me acordaba de que alguna vez la llame sirenita! Deje los papeles en la mesa y tome su mano.

—En la hoja 4, el subín...

—¡Courtney ya! —tome su mano y la mite directamente a los ojos— ¿realmente esto es lo que quieres? ¿crees que unas 30...

—Treinta y siete.

— Lo que sea, no importa cuantas hojas, ¿crees que ese montón de papeles borrara todo lo que vivimos juntos?

Ella estaba un poco cabizbaja y me susurro un "sólo fueron 394 días"

—Lo que sea Courtney, estuvimos más de un año juntos, y aprendimos mucho del otro.

—No lo creo, aún sigues siendo un desastre.

—Bueno... Por lo menos mi desastre ahora tiene un poco de orden —Ella se río.

— ¿No nos podemos dar otra oportunidad?

—Duncan... No puedo seguir saliendo con alguien como tu —miren quien habla— reprobaste el año escolar, tus temas de conversación carecen de carácter filosófico o intelectual y tu no saber que harás con tu futuro es riesgoso. Yo voy a tener la vida que merezco, con o sin ti.

Solté su mano y suspire.

—Esta bien.

Agarré la pluma y firmé una de las hojas del montón aquel, mi firma en grande, marcada con fuerza.

—Tómatelo como si hubiera firmado todo. Espero que tengas suerte buscando a alguien que supere tus expectativas.

Me fui sin siquiera voltear a verla, me sentía muy mal. Quería llorar, pero no podía permitir que me viera.

—¡Duncan!

Me paré para oír lo que tenía que decir.

—¡Olvidaste tu copia!

Levanté mi dedo medio y me fui caminando. Camine y camine, termine en alguna aburrida calle casi vacía, sólo había uno que otro carro. Me tome la libertad de sentarme frente a una casa de color trufa y me deje ir.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! aqui esta la segunda parte del fanfic! (ya aprendi como agregar conmentarios *-*) ¡espero les guste!

* * *

**_CAPITULO 2_**

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Oí una voz calmada y un tanto distante, voltee hacia atrás para ver quien portaba aquella voz. Era una chica de piel pálida, bastante. Algo pequeña y con el pelo negro con mechas azules. Su ropa consistía en una falda negra y una camisa blanca. Me parecía simplemente lindo.

—¡Ohh, lo siento! Yo... Pensaba que... y...

Ella sonrió.

—Descuida, no me molesta que estés ahí sentado.

—Gracias, pero talvez ya me debería de ir...

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, dejando un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Bueno. Supongo, que fue un gusto conocerte.

Ella me tendió su pequeña mano, la mire y sus ojos llamaron mi atención.

—Talvez me puedo quedar un poco más de rato —puse mi mano sobre la suya y la baje.

—¡Genial! ¿Quieres pasar?

—¿Qué?

¿Me acababa de conocer y ya me invitaba a su casa? ¿Que le pasa a esta chica?

—Que si quieres entrar, allá dentro hace menos frío.

—Pero si estamos en la época más calurosa en Canadá.

Ella me sonrió nerviosa. No me dijo nada y me quedo viendo directo a los ojos.

—¿Estas segura? Digo, ¿a tus padres no les molesta o algo?

—Descuida, ellos llegan hasta la noche.

Entonces tomó mi mano cuando asentí, su tacto era demasiado frío. Tal vez en su cuarto tenía un muy buen aire lavado.  
La casa se veía un poco (muy) descuidada, habían muchas cosas tiradas. La cocina estaba sucia y se podía apreciar alguno que otro insecto volando alrededor del bote de basura. Fuera de eso, era una casa pequeña y acogedora. Ella me llevo al segundo piso, no era muy grande, cuatro puertas, habitaciones y baños supongo.

—Este es mi cuarto.

Tal vez tantas descripciones los aburrirían, así que lo resumiré: cama pequeña, armario viejo, peluches y pósters, colores morado, blanco y negro.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—¿Cuantos crees que tengo?

—Pareces de 16.

Ella suspiro aliviada.

—Ok, mira — Ella... Quien aún no se el nombre, camino hacia su armario— Te presento a Angus y Vampyra.

Camine en su dirección y vi una caja de vidrio donde habían dos lagartijas, un poco delgadas, no sé si así debían de ser las lagartijas, pero no parecían los animales más felices del mundo.

—Son... lindas.

—Me gusta este juego. Tu intentarás adivinar adivinar cual es Angus, si te equivocas te digo mi nombre, si aciertas te digo mi edad y mi nombre... ¿Qué te parece?

—Ok, déjame verlas con cuidado.

Me acerque más al vidrio, fingiendo prestar demasiada atención a ellas. La pequeña chicha gótica se reía de mis acciones, era una risa muy dulce, como la de una niña pequeña. Las lagartijas eran completamente iguales, ¡dos hembras! Malditas lesbianas siempre haciéndome difícil la vida. Al final señale a la que estaba viéndome tambien a mi, supongo que tuvimos una clase de conexión o algo así.

—¿Seguro?

—Tanto como que mi pene es enorme.

Ella miro mis pantalones y comenzó a reírse.

—¡Oye! ¡Te sorprenderías, yo lo se!

—Pues deberías volver a medirlo, porque soy Gwen y... no te diré mi edad.

—Yo soy Duncan, y... ¡estoy seguro que estoy bien dotado!

Gwen (me gusta dejar de llamarla ella) se sentó en la cama riendo y me invito a su lado. Cuando me senté ella subió sus piernas y las cruzo, estiro sus brazos hacia atrás y me miro.

—¿Porque estabas llorando?

Me había olvidado completamente de Courtney.

—No... no se sí deba contarte.

—No me reiré de ti, lo prometo.

Y algo en su sonrisa me hizo confiar en ella. Le conté sobre mi relación con Courtney, como terminamos y porque de ahora en adelante odiare las listas. "Yo tambien las detesto, simplemente no puedo hacerlas!" Me había dicho. Era agradable hablar con ella, me dio uno que otro consejo sobre que no debía sentirme mal por ello. "Las cosas pasan por algo" dijo que era su frase favorita y que era fielmente creyente de eso y el karma. Hablamos de tantas cosas que no nos dimos cuenta de que oscureció hasta que oímos un carro estacionarse fuera de la casa.

—¡Mierda! —soltó cuando vio por la ventana a, yo supongo, sus padres bajar —¡Ellos no te pueden ver aquí!

—¿Por qué?

—Duncan —tomo mis hombros y me miro a los ojos— Por favor créeme. Debes de esconderte, ¡no te deben ver!

Entonces me empujo hacia el armario. Me quede ahí un buen rato mientras ella bajaba con sus padres.

•••

—Listo, ya puedes irte.

Sentí como me sacudían, me había quedado dormido, era algo raro en mi, pero supongo que el llorar influyo en algo. Gwen me llevo hasta la puerta, me beso la mejilla con sus fríos labios y antes de que me cerrara la puerta le susurre:

—¿Cuando nos volveremos a ver?

Ella me sonrió, lo que me hizo sentir muy feliz al saber que la volvería a ver.

—Ven cuando quieras, sólo los domingos y lunes son prohibidos. Adiós Duncan.

—Adiós Gwen.

Y me cerró la puerta en la cara. Camine fuera de la casa con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara. Mire hacia la ventana del cuarto de Gwen, pero todo estaba apago. ¿Será que se duerme temprano? No puede ser, apenas son las...11? Mierda, mi madre va a regañarme muy feo.


End file.
